


Shoot First, Ask Later

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wyatt Cain doesn't believe he's worthy of the princess. DG disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoot First, Ask Later

Cain wouldn't touch her because he was all wrong for her. She was an innocent and royalty besides, and he was nothing but a tin man that forgot he didn't carry a shield anymore. There were offers after the Double Eclipse, but that would have left him in close proximity to DG in Central City. He knew he wouldn't be able to tolerate knowing she was there and being unable to do anything about it.

So he went north with Jeb, to a farm he never thought he would ever have again. It was hard work, but it kept him grounded. If he was too exhausted from the work, he wasn't think of DG and how much he would have liked to kiss her.

He was surprised when she showed up one day, a gun in hand as she asked him to teach her how to shoot. He couldn't come up with an excuse good enough to satisfy her, and he was stuck teaching her how to shoot twice a week. She brought things each time, as if he was doing her a favor and it wasn't a command she all but issued. Books, seeds, farm equipment, cloth, tools, nails, and once she even brought a wagon full of fertilizer. Jeb nearly laughed at Cain's disgruntled expression with each gift, and Cain set himself aside to think of a good way to stop this little arrangement before it went too far.

That was when he realized what she was doing. DG was _courting_ him, was making him see just how well they got along, just how much he missed her when she was gone.

And by the suns, it was working.

As summer went on, DG started wearing little outfits that showed a lot of skin. She was breathtaking, like a work of art he had no business touching. Only, she shimmied in his arms as if she couldn't get enough of his touch, and her body curved and fit inside his as if she belonged there. Just remembering it could get him half hard, and he had thought that part of him was all but dead. One afternoon when Jeb was away, Cain finally snapped. He spun DG around. "What in the name of Gale are you doing to me?"

DG grinned and started undoing the buttons of her shirt. "Hopefully the same thing you do to me, Wyatt."

Their mouths met, a perfect union of lips and tongue and arms winding around each other. Alone in the shooting range, there was no one to see clothes peeled off hastily, the tangle of limbs and mouths and hands as they tried get inside each others' skin. DG pushed him down, onto his back, and drew her fingers up to the juncture of his thighs. There was a slight hitch in his breathing that he tried to hide. Cain liked to keep himself so still and controlled, but DG had learned how to read his silences. She knelt over him, stroking his cock as she kissed him. When DG broke the kiss to look at him, lips quirked into a smile, he merely returned her gaze hungrily. Cain reached between her spread legs and traced her folds gently, then her clit. Her breath caught and her hand tightened fractionally over him. He made a soft sound deep in his throat as her hand moved over him, and DG moved her hand along his length and kissed him full on the mouth. She touched her tongue to his lips, and he opened them. She slid her tongue into his mouth and touched his. Cain slid his tongue along hers, then a finger inside of her as his thumb worked her clit.

DG broke the kiss and buried her face in the crook of his neck. "Keep doing that," she whimpered, her hand tight over him as it moved. DG gasped for breath, not sure she would get it back. He hadn't stopped his strokes against her clit, an amazed expression on his face. "I've wanted this for so long," DG whispered against his neck, feeling her body start to tighten. "You're so stubborn."

Cain slid another finger inside of her, stretching her, and DG came swiftly. "We shouldn't be doing this," he said, his other hand moving to cup a breast. "You shouldn't want me."

"Of course I should," DG replied in a strangled tone, _this close_ to the edge. "I love you."

Cain thrust his fingers hard inside of her, and she came with a sharp cry of pleasure. His eyes were wide as he watched her, head thrown back and mouth falling open. "You do?"

DG smiled and pushed her hair out of her face. "Of course I do. Why else would I keep coming back here? You kind of live in the middle of nowhere, you know."

She straddled him and sank down slowly over him. Cain groaned at the sensation of her, and grasped her hips to keep her in place. When DG began to move, he thrust up into her, making her gasp and moan deliciously. _I love you, too,_ he wanted to say, but he knew there was no way to take back the words once they were said. He hoped she could realize it in the way that he touched her, or looked at her in complete adoration. He wouldn't be acceptable for the throne, and he couldn't make her miserable.

DG leaned forward and grasped his shoulders. "Whatever you're thinking, stop it," she ordered. "You've got those frown lines." She swiveled her hips, making him gasp at the sensation. "Just feel this. Stop thinking and just _be_ for a change." She dragged his hands up to her breasts. "Be with me, Wyatt. Stay with me."

"I can't..."

"Sure you can," she said with a smile. "I'm a princess now. I can make up rules and I can say who's acceptable for me or not." Her breath caught as he pulled at her nipples and traced them gently. "Like that," she gasped. "I love," she began, breath fracturing on a particularly pleasurable downstroke. "You," she finished when she caught her breath. "I love you. I love you, Wyatt. I'll say it forever if I have to."

There was the sensation of her around him, tight and wet, and her breathy voice telling him that she loved him. It was too much, and Cain grunted as he spilled inside of her. She wasn't even close, so he thumbed her clit until she came again, tightening almost painfully around him.

DG lay curled around him after, her face pressed against his neck. "Marry me," she said once her heartbeat slowed. She pulled back and grinned into his stunned face. "You make me happy, Wyatt. Say you'll marry me."

Stunned, he could only say yes and revel in the grin she gave him, as bright as both of the suns at midday. Maybe it wouldn't be terrible. Maybe it would work. Maybe.

But with DG's brilliant blue eyes looking down at him in love, he couldn't wait to find out.


End file.
